


Club Business Stays at the Club

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Opie try to leave club business at the club, but they don't always succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Business Stays at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement is meant, these characters belong to the brilliant mind of Kurt Sutter, I just play with them when I need something to do.

"Let it go Ope!” Jax shouted as he shoved Opie into the bedroom wall. 

Opie bounced back at Jax and stood in front of the blond, towering over him by several inches, but Jax never backed off. They were fighting over stupid club shit. Club shit that they had been trying to hard to keep out of their personal lives, yet neither of them could quite let this one go. 

“It’s not happening Ope. I love you but it’s not happening,” Jax said. 

“You’re not even listening to what Im trying to tell you Jax. Its a stupid move and you know it," Opie said, trying to get Jax to listen.   
Jax tried to take a swing at Opie, but Ope saw it coming and grabbed Jax's hand before the punch could land, "Oh no you don't," he said, pushing Jax back onto the bed, and landing on top of him as they both tumbled down.

"Get off me you prick!" Jax shouted, shoving at Opie's chest.

"I dont think so," Opie's deep voice rumbled. "And I don't think you want me to either." 

Opie rolled his hips against Jax's, whose eyes blazed with passion, both anger and arousal. "I'm done fighting tonight Jackson." 

Jax groaned and Opie stared him in the eyes, watching as anger faded further into arousal. When Jax dropped his head back and bared his neck, Opie took the signal and moved in, whiskers scratching Jax's neck and he bit and nipped his way down the SAMCRO president's neck. 

Opie leaned up and pulled his tshirt over his head and then helped Jax out of his, their cuts had been shed at the front door. While he was leaned up, Opie took advantage of the extra space and unzipped Jax's jeans. He roughly palmed the erection that was straining up at him through Jax's cotton boxers. "This is mine," Opie growled. 

"Yours," Jax panted. 

"Good," Opie said as he leaned down and nipped at Jax's neck again. 

Jax bucked against Opie which made the bigger man grin. "What do you need Jax?" 

The blonde glared up at the big man, and Opie chuckled. "Say it, and whatever you want, it's yours."

Jax growled, "Fuck me, you asshole." 

Opie flipped him over so quickly that Jax gasped. Yanking Jax's pants down and unbuckling his own pants, Opie reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube that they kept there. He quickly prepared Jax, less thoroughly than he normally would, but they both needed it this way. 

Dropping his boxer-briefs down below his hips, Opie lubed himself and slid into Jax in one long stroke. Jax gasped and Opie paused for a brief second before Jax shouted "Fuck! Move!" 

Opie did just that; he pounded into Jax, fucking the frustration out of both of them. Opie angled his hips and stroked Jax's prostate with every thrust, and Jax was shouting his release in no time. 

When Jax spasmed around Opie, the bigger man lost control and thrust a few more times before spilling inside Jax. 

Opie pulled out and fell to the side of Jax, grabbing one of their shirts to clean them up. 

Once they were both clean and had caught their breath, Opie pulled Jax to his chest and squeezed him. "Let's leave the club bullshit outside the house from now on?" 

"I'm sure I can find something else to piss you off enough to fuck me like that again," Jax teased. 

Opie laughed and nipped the back of Jax's neck.


End file.
